wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd
Wiggly Tunes (formerly Wiggly Songs) is The Wiggles' regular music company that's been established since 1996. Staff * Producers - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Barry Moore and Leanne Williams Songs Published Wake Up Jeff! Tour # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Nya Nya Nya The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack # Hey There Wally # We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) # Quack Quack (movie version) # Rockin' And A Rollin' Sea # Boom Boom # Mrs. Bingle's Theme # Tap Wags # Ballerina, Ballerina # Ooh It's Captain Feathersword # Nya Nya Nya # Wally's Dream Music # Magic Club Music # Let's Have A Party (Instrumental) # Let's Have A Party # Wiggly Medley # Wigglemix Toot Toot! #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell Me Who Is That Knocking?) #Food Food Food (Oh How I Love My Food) #John Bradlelum #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #Wah Hoo Hey, I'm Combing My Hair Today #Head, Shoulders, Knees And Toes #Zardo Zap #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Do The Wiggle Groove #Balla Balla Bambina #I Climb Ten Stairs #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Wags the Dog He Likes to Tango #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship #Rocket #Officer Beaple's Dance #Let's Have A Ceili It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! #In The Wiggles' World #Here Come The Wiggles #In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride #Taba Naba #Hey, Hey, Hey, We're All Pirate Dancing #Blow Me Down #Let's Go (We're Riding In The Big Red Car) #Haru Ga Kita Yule Be Wiggling #Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day #Here Come The Reindeer #And the World Is One On A Christmas Morning #Murray's Christmas Samba #Jimmy The Elf #Christmas Around The World #Wags Loves To Shake Shake #Doing a Dance #Curoo Curoo #Christmas Polka #Decorate The Tree #Yule Be Wiggling #A Scottish Christmas #Angels We Have Heard On High #The First Noel Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party #Wiggly Party #Move Like an Emu #La Cucaracha #Captain's Magic Buttons #Dance the Ooby Doo (With Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Play Your Guitar With Murray #Marie's Wedding #Zoological Gardens #Swim Henry Swim #Wiggle Hula #Fun on the Farm #Let's Spend a Day at the Beach #Caveland #Run Around Run Run #The Wobbly Dance Wiggly Safari #The Crocodile Hunter #Australia Zoo #Do The Owl #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want A Cracker #Swim With Me #Feeding Time #Dingo Tango #Snakes (You can look but you better not touch) #Kookaburra Choir #Were The Crocodile Band #Koala La La #You Might Like a Pet #Dorothy Queen of the Roses #Butterflies Flit #The Wiggle Owl Medley Wiggle Bay #Wiggle Bay #Dancing In The Sand #Swim Like A Fish #C'est Wags, C'est Bon #Dance A Cachucha #Rolling Down The Sandhills #Running Up The Sandhills #Let's Make Some Rosy Tea #Zing Zang Wing Wang Wong #Watching The Waves #Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach #Eagle Rock #Dance Your Gloomies Away! #What's This Button For? #The Zeezap Song #Going Home #Fergus' Jig Go to Sleep Jeff # Lullaby Overture # I Love It When It Rains # Take A Trip Out On The Sea # Aspri Mera Key Ya Mas (Greek Lullaby) # Maranoa Lullaby (From Central Australia) # Star Lullaby (Polish Lullaby) # October Winds # Go To Sleep Jeff (Brahms' Lullaby) # Georgia's Song Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! # Welcome To Network Wiggles! # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Gulp Gulp # Anthony's Workshop # Testing One, Two, Three # Bit By Bit (We're Building a Set) # Vegetable Soup # Hats # Music With Murray # Camera One # Community Service Announcement # Weather, Weather, Weather # Dressing Up # Calling All Cows # Where's Jeff? # Knock Knock Who's There? # Wiggly Sports Theme # The Dancing Flowers Top of the Tots #Bow Wow Wow #Central Park, New York #Cowboys And Cowgirls #Fly Through The Sky #I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton #New York Firefighter #Picking Flowers #Say Aah At The Doctors #Feeling Chirpy #Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies) #Let's Go Swimming #The Bricklayers Song #Tick Tock (All Night Long) #Can You Dig It? #Knead Some Dough #Open Wide Look Inside At The Dentist #Hey There Partner #Walking On The Moon Cold Spaghetti Western #We're The Cowboys #Cielito Lindo #The Wiggly Trail #Listen To The Drummer Playing #Let's Go to The Great Western Cafe #The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) #Follow The Bird #Foodman #El Pato #Olive Oil #Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! #Fiesta Siesta #Farewell To The Wiggly Trail Santa's Rockin'! #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding-Dong! #Great Big Man In Red (Featuring John Fogerty) #Captain Feathersword's Christmas Dance #Rockin' Santa! (Featuring John Fogerty) #Noche De Paz (Silent Night) #Wags Stop Your Barking, It's Almost Christmas Day! (Featuring Barry Williams) #Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) #Dorothy's Christmas Roses #Away In A Manger #Henry The Champion Christmas Wrapper #O Come All Ye Faithful #Day of Joy, Day of Peace (Hamish's Lullaby) Sailing Around the World #Sailing Around The World # Hula, Hula, Hula (Nothing Could Be Cooler) # San Francisco Trolley Car # Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens) # Elbow To Elbow # London Town # Sicily (I Want to Go) # Here We Go Mexico City! # Goldfish # Mop Mop # Brisbane # Sydney Barcarolle # The Captain's Wavy Walk Here Comes the Big Red Car # Sorry Again # Our Boat Is Rocking On The Sea # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat # Big Red Boat Racing to the Rainbow #Here Come The Chicken #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out #Rainbow Of Colors #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) #The Chew Chew Song #The Princess of the Sea #Polly Put The Kettle On #Do the Daddy Long Legs #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! #The Tra-La-La Song #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) #The Wheels on the Bus #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Rockin' on the Water #Five Little Ducks #Everybody Dance! Albums #''Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996)'' (American Version) #''The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack (1997)'' #''Toot Toot! (1998)'' #''It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! (2000)'' #''Wiggle Time! (2000)'' #''Yule Be Wiggling (2000)'' #''Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2001)'' #''Wiggly Safari (2002)'' #''Wiggle Bay (2002)'' #''Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003)'' #''Top of the Tots (2003)'' #''Cold Spaghetti Western'' (2004) #''Santa's Rockin'! (2004)'' #[[LIVE Hot Potatoes! (album)|LIVE'' Hot Potatoes! ]](2005)'' #''Sailing Around the World (2005)'' #''Here Comes The Big Red Car (2006)'' #''It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006)'' #''Splish Splash Big Red Boat'' (2006) #''Racing to the Rainbow (2006)'' #''Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (2007)'' #''Pop Go The Wiggles! (2007)'' #''Sing a Song Of Wiggles A New Collection Of Nursery Rhymes (2008)'' #''The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) '' #''Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles'' (2009) #''Hot Poppin' Popcorn (2009)'' #''Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus'' (2009) #''Let's Eat!'' (2010) #Dorothy the Dinosaur's Rockin' Christmas (2010) #''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show!Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show! (album)(2011)'' #''Ukulele Baby!'' (2011) #''ITunes Live'' (2011) #''The Wiggles' Big Birthday!'' (2011) #''It's Always Christmas With You! (2011)'' #''Surfer Jeff (2012)'' #''Celebration! (2012)'' #''Hit Songs And Rarities (2012)'' #''Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party (2012)'' #''Christmas Crackers! (2012)'' #''Taking Off! (2013)'' #''Furry Tales (2013)'' #''Pumpkin Face (2013)'' #''Go Santa Go! (2013)'' #''Hot Potatoes! The Best of The Wiggles 2.0 (2013)'' #''Apples & Bananas (2014)'' #''Wiggle House (2014)'' #''Rock & Roll Preschool (2015)'' #''The Wiggles Meet The Orchestra! (2015)'' #''Wiggle Town! (2016)'' #''Dance Dance! (2016)'' #''Nursery Rhymes (2017)'' #''Duets (2017) '' # Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) Gallery File:WigglySongs.png Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Publishers